The Sound of Jibbs
by Old stuff of Mine
Summary: My take on the shuffle challenge, with a Jibbs pairing. 11 ficlets written in the duration of 11 randomly selected songs.


**A/N:** So I decide to try out this whole challenge thingy. Thanks so much to Emeilia-Rose for all of her help and support. leebug1219, I hope this helps you feel better. Please review, tell me which one is your favourite etc. Also, I do realize that my taste in music is ver strange. Finally, a confession: I skipped a song, because writing a Jibbs ficlet to Veggie Tales is beyond my abilities.

**Disclaimer:** **In the writing and posting of this work I do not make any claims of ownership upon the NCIS television franchise, or any of its affiliates, nor do I stand to profit from the aforementioned work.**

**

* * *

**

**Meatloaf: 2 Out of 3 Ain't Bad **

"I'm sorry Hollis; I just can't do this any more." He could see the tears forming and hoped and prayed she wouldn't cry.  
"Why don't you just leave, then?"  
"I'm sorry Hol, it's just…not working."  
"And that's my fault? You shut me out at every turn."

"Look Hollis, I want you, hell, I need you, I just can't love you. You deserve more than some old man who can't give you what you need."

"What if that's what I want?"

"I'm not gonna change Hollis, three wives have tried already."

"It's about her, isn't it?"

"Who?"

"You think I'm an idiot Jethro? Try Jennifer Shepard." He thought back to Paris, the letter in the pocket of her coat that told him the sad truth: 'Dear Jethro, I'm sorry. I have to do what's best for me. I want you, I even need you, but I can't let myself love you. Don't be sad two out three isn't bad.'

He looked at Hollis again. "I'm sorry Hol, this isn't going anywhere. Just remember two out of three ain't bad" and with that he left.

**Tim Finn: Winter Light**

The snow reminded him of Europe, Paris to be exact. He could remember how the snowflakes caught in her hair as they strolled through the frozen streets, watching the kids skating on the ice. He looked over at her, bathed in winter light and he knew that he had it bad for Jennifer Shepard. She was so beautiful in that frozen world. He knew he would never forget the way she looked in the winter light; she made everything around them beautiful. They could hear the beautiful song from the church ahead and light spilled forth as though from billions of excited atoms. She shined in that winter light, she shined just for him.

**Toby Keith: Should've Been a Cowboy**

They never married or anything, she just stole a kiss as she rode away. He wished right then that he had been a cowboy. He could have galloped after her, roped her back into his life. If DiNozzo ever found out about these thoughts he'd never hear the end of the Lone Ranger similarities. Had he been a cowboy, he could've told her to come back west. He wished he'd been enough of a cowboy to steal her heart, like Gene and Roy. He should've been a cowboy and ridden off with her into the sunset.

**Eddie Floyd: Knock on Wood**

He doesn't want to lose this. After so many years he had found her again. Their love was back in full force, like lighting or thunder. He's not usually superstitious but at this point he can't take a chance. So he's gonna knock on wood and hope that this doesn't end. At first, they had tried to keep it a secret, until DiNozzo let it slip that her hold over him was way too obvious. He knew it was true, even the slightest touch from her sent his mind whirling. Her love is better than he even remembers it. He'll knock on wood if it keeps this going.

**Garth Brooks:New Way to Fly**

Once, a long time ago, they were love birds. They landed in hell, the minute she left and they fell from their paradise. Now she's back again and their both struggling to find a new way to fly. To go beyond the tears and pain, and spread their wings. They crashed and burned and now they're trying to leave it all behind. He doesn't mind how much it cost him to have her for those few years, he knows it'll cost even more for him to find a new way to fly. He goes into his basement and tries to work past all the pain, to banish the memories. He can leave it all behind him if he can find a new way to fly. He's just not sure if he ever will.

**From the Musical Aida: My Strongest Suit**

She flipped through a monthly magazine that was telling her how to flirt, lose weight, and exercise. She was tired of all this manners and charm. She went to her closet and picked out what she was going to wear the next day. She'd been on view her whole life, she knew just how to dress to get what she wanted. She figured that not strutting her stuff was a crime. She wanted to show Agent Gibbs just what he was missing. She looked and found the most heart-stopping, eye-popping outfit she owned. She was pretty sure Jethro would agree that she looked fantastic. After all, dress had always been her strongest suit.

**From The Phantom of the Opera: Think of Me**

She walks away, knowing that soon Jethro will find the letter in her coat pocket. She hopes he'll think of her. Through the years, maybe he'll spare a thought for her. They never said their love would last forever but for her it has. She hopes he'll remember the good rather than all the might-have-beens. She knows that there will never be a day when she doesn't think of him.

He remembers seeing her in MTAC, for the first time in years and he isn't sure at first it's her. He remembers of all the times they had together and hopes that sometimes she thought of him, because he sure thought of her.

**Toby Keith: We Were in Love**

He sees her there, in MTAC, and can't help but think back to Europe. If he could invent a time-machine, he would bring them back to Paris in '99. There was a fire in their souls in those days that threatened to consume them. They were in love. He dreams of her, and when he wakes up he looks at the picture he keeps beside his bourbon in the basement, her red hair flowing in the wind and him grinning a bigger smile than he'd had since '92. He knows it's crazy, but after all these years she's still the one for him. And he wants to relive those long nights, that flowed like wine, when he was all hers and she was all his. He wants to rekindle that fire of love. They were in love, and he still is.

**Lonestar: Not a Day Goes By**

He still has that picture of her in his heart, she's standing at the top of the Eiffel tower and her eyes are glowing with sheer joy. If she asks, he'll say he's fine, but he knows that's not the true. He's never truly been able to let her go. He sometimes stares at the phone in the middle of the night, thinking she might call if she has a nightmare. He wishes she was still here, her head against his heart. Not a day goes by in which he doesn't think of her. Somehow, she's made more of an impression on him than any of his other ex-wives and ex-lovers. He feels as though he has felt like this forever. Now that she's back he wants to tell her not a day has gone by, or ever will.

**Backstreet Boys: Shining Star**

She's his shining star. He's sure there's no one like her in the whole world. And for that, he's kind of glad. He can't bring himself to tell her just how much she affects him but he hopes she knows. She crowds him as they argue, and he finds himself teasing her just so she'll get that close to him again. Somehow, she seems to know just which buttons to push to get him riled up, or turned on, or both. Since Shannon, he's never been as satisfied as he was in Paris. When he's with Jen, it takes him a few rings to realize that his phone is calling him away and then he wants nothing better than to throw it into a can of paint thinner. He wants to be with her forever, to give her everything she needs and wants. She'll forever be his star.

**Gustav Holst: Neptune, the Magician **

He walks softly, but he makes his presence known. He's like a magician, omnipresent and all-knowing. He treads softly as he changes the world around him, changing everything to be as he likes it with his special brand of magic that is just Gibbs. It's the little things, the orchids on her desk and the extra coffee in his hand that shows her just how magical he is. Somehow, he always knows what she needs. Most people would thing Gibbs to be symbols and tympanis, she knows better. Underneath all that crash of Mahler-like sounds, he is the slow, creeping flute and clarinet tunes of Holst. His eyes show her magic that is a world without loneliness. His smug grin is a prelude to the melody that they would create together. His melody is soft because his actions speak louder than his words. And as his magic enfolds her, she knows she is happy in his world of soft tunes and ethereal melodies.


End file.
